


If You Don't Stop Crying, I'll Jinx You

by preili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hufflepuff Lily Luna Potter, Hurt/Comfort, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Short & Sweet, Sibling Love, because I said so, let me write shitty fics in peace please, same lily same, unlike me, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: Lily is crying and James comforts her. That's it that's the fic.just self-indulgent stuff, really
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	If You Don't Stop Crying, I'll Jinx You

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea in the middle of the night, wrote it down, and started writing said idea in the morning, I should have an award for being so patient.
> 
> Also Lily is a Hufflepuff in this, even though it isn't mentioned, I just felt like adding it :)
> 
> Enjoy :))

If there was one thing James hated most, it was people hurting the ones he held dear.

One thing he hated even more was someone making his younger siblings cry.

(Which, yes, is kind of the same thing but James couldn’t care less.)

And, at the moment, one of these things was happening.

Lily was crying.

From what, he didn’t know, as he had just stumbled upon small, innocent Lily, curled in on herself on the staircase, sobbing her eyes out.

All he could do at this moment was make her feel better, because that’s what a good older brother did.

“Hey Lily, what happened?” he asked gently, as to not startle her as much, and sat next to her on the stairs.

Lily hiccuped and looked at James, tears glistening in her eyes, and James felt his heart clench, hard.

“‘s nothing, I’m just being stupid,” she sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, trying to somewhat keep her composure (and failing). 

James hummed for her to go on and wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulder, and pulled him close to his chest, placing his chin on the top of her head.

“It’s just that— I just, I miss everyone, and sometimes, things feel a bajillion times worse than they are and— oh I’m not making sense, I just… I…” she trailed off, clutching his robes a bit and then starting to ramble again, venting all of her problems to James, who just listened and stroked her back and didn’t make any unnecessary comments, like some of her friends would do sometimes. Not that they were bad people or anything!!!

When she was done, she was still crying, not as much, but still crying.

“You know, if ya don’t stop crying, I’ll jinx you, Li,” James said teasingly into her ear, Lily giggled a bit and hit his chest with her small fist, which caused both of them to start laughing for no reason, other than just for the sake of it, and besides, they were having fun, and Lily’s tears were already drying up on her face, that’s all that mattered. So screw you!!!!!!!


End file.
